


Scaredy-Cat

by JamesAeza



Series: A Little Too Literal [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (a little), Animal Traits, Caring, Cat Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesAeza/pseuds/JamesAeza
Summary: Virgil did not want anyone to know that he may have some feline traits- talk about ammunition, especially with the way Roman seemed unable to stop poking fun at anything and everything. When he's forced into a tight spot, though, his family helping him might not be the worst thing in the world.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: A Little Too Literal [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871620
Comments: 7
Kudos: 230





	Scaredy-Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mildlyspicyfangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildlyspicyfangirl/gifts).



> Thank you for the idea- this one might be a little silly, but hey I had fun. I hope you guys like it!

“I’m sorry, did he just hiss at me?”

That had been Virgil’s first mistake. 

He should have known better, even if sometimes he didn’t really have full control. He still blamed himself. 

His second mistake had been with Patton. He’d been gently stroking Virgil’s hair, even scratching him a bit. Right on  _ that _ spot. It had felt better than anything he’d felt in years, and a deep rumble had found its way out of his chest. 

That one had kept him awake for days. He’d actually  _ purred  _ at Patton. Absolutely humiliating behavior. Needless to say, he’d immediately ducked away from Patton’s touch and escaped to his room, face burning and ignored the others for as long as he could get away with. 

He hadn’t chosen this any more than Janus had chosen his scales, or Remus his tentacles. It just was what it was. 

He took a deep breath, stretching out as he nabbed the pill bottle from the shelf. They kept some of the worst of it at bay, mainly so Patton wouldn’t have an allergic reaction. Who cared if they made him tired, pale and shaky? Not him, or anyone else really. It was better than triggering Patton’s allergies, and more importantly, better than his secret being revealed. 

He stumbled a bit as he tried to get to his feet, grabbing the bookshelf to steady himself. 

He sighed. Today was going to be a long day. 

Fortunately, he was usually able to keep his… extra assets hidden pretty well. It got more difficult the more anxious he was, but no one wanted to be around him then anyways, so it all worked out. 

He glanced over at his clock. 10:38. He was probably the last to wake up, then. He usually was. Logan stuck to a very rigid schedule, Roman went to bed early most nights for the sake of ‘beauty sleep,’ and Patton was insistent on cooking breakfast for everyone. 

He slowly made his way to the door, knowing he was expected at breakfast or the others would worry, even though today was starting to feel like it might shape up to be a bad one. 

He took his time getting there, unwilling to waste what felt like a very limited supply of energy. He seated himself quickly, giving Patton a little smile as he dropped a plate in front of him. “Someone’s sleepy this morning.”

Virgil looked down at his food, not pleased to find a very full plate. Patton was absolutely trying to get a little more weight on him, same as with Logan, who had a habit of forgoing meals in place of caffeine. 

He frowned angrily at his juice. Today was one of those days where eating felt impossible, but Patton was ‘subtly’ watching him, so he put a berry in his mouth, ignoring the urge to spit it out. 

It took longer than he would have liked for Patton to leave him be so he could neglect to finish. He placed a hand on his stomach, uncomfortable with what he’d just eaten. Sometimes the meds made him nauseous too, though it was rarer. 

It didn’t take Patton long to notice. 

“Virgil? Kiddo, you doing okay?”

Virgil made for the bathroom, barely making it before throwing up into the toilet. He nearly jumped when he felt a hand rubbing his back, turning to see that it was just Patton. He offered a weak little smile as an attempt to comfort him just a little. 

Patton looked very worried, handing Virgil a cup of water to rinse his mouth with. He obliged, soon after following Patton out of the room. 

Before long he was placed on the sofa with a blanket, a trash bin and The Nightmare Before Christmas playing on the TV. Obviously all the fuss wasn’t necessary, but Patton probably couldn’t have been convinced and besides, it wasn’t like Virgil was complaining. 

He was nearly nodding off, listening to one of the slower songs when the lights were very rudely flicked on. He hissed at the intrusion before gaining control of himself back.

“Ah, apologies, Virgil. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Nah, you’re good,” he mumbled, face red. 

Logan picked up the remote, pausing the movie and sitting down next to Virgil. “Are you feeling better at all?”

“Uh, yeah, fine.”

“Patton requested that I give you a physical exam. I am not concerned, but it would make him more comfortable.”

Virgil practically threw himself backwards. “No. Definitely not.”

Logan looked up at him, confused and a bit concerned. “It is not painful, I simply wish to satisfy Patton in ensuring that his ‘son’ is alright.”

“No! I… I’m fine, it’s okay. You  _ really  _ don’t have to do this.” He stopped himself from tacking on a  _ please. _

Logan frowned. “Virgil, I understand if you’re nervous, but Patton will not stop worrying until you let me do this. Besides, when is the last time you have had a physical?”

“Umm… never?” 

“You are supposed to have one every year. It’s okay, I will be gentle.”

Virgil did appreciate Logan’s attempt at reassurance, but it still hadn’t assuaged his real concern. Logan noted the nervous look on his face. 

“If you’d like, Patton or Roman could join us for moral support. Come on, it’s just upstairs.”

Feeling a little like he wasn’t real, Virgil got to his feet, numbly following Logan into his room, which now looked similar to a doctor’s office. He felt his tension levels rise as Logan seated him on the table. “Would you like me to find someone more… comforting?”

Virgil thought about it for a moment before shaking his head. Maybe Logan could keep it between the two of them? It was worth hoping for. 

He sat in silence as Logan took his temperature and blood pressure, tensing up as Logan started poking and prodding at him. Sure enough, he soon heard a soft “Oh my god.” He tried to hold back the tears that were pressing at his eyes.

_ Freak. Weirdo. Darkside. Evil.  _

Logan didn’t seem to be having a much easier time keeping his composure. 

“Ahem, Virgil, were you- aware- of this?”

He nodded, just barely enough to be visible. 

“This… is… fascinating.”

Virgil looked over at him, snapped out of his stupor. Of all the things he’d been expecting to hear, that was not one of them. 

He felt his ears snap up, no need to bother hiding them anymore. Maybe he could even let his tail escape his pants. That was a nice thought.

“Do you mind if I call Patton and Roman in now?” Virgil shrugged, contemplating. Logan didn’t seem to hate him for this, and he’d most likely tell the others either way. 

“Go for it.”

Logan left the room for a short explanation to the others before they came in to see him. Virgil waited, trying and failing to catch snippets of conversation. He swung his feet, worrying about what Roman might say. 

His breath caught as the door swung open, his hands pressing down on the table he was seated on. He could barely contain a smile when he heard a little squeal coming from Patton. 

He glanced over at Patton, whose hands were covering his mouth. He looked… enamored. Virgil smiled, for real now. “You wanna touch?”

Patton absolutely did, and the way he scratched right behind his ears as if he were really a kitten nearly forced a loud purr out of him. 

The reason he held back? Roman, who hadn’t said a word yet. 

He looked over at the prince. Roman quickly noticed that he was waiting for a verdict. Nervously, he lifted his eyes to Virgil’s. A secret for a secret, right?

“I think you’re beautiful.”

  
  


Of course Logan had needed to ask the big question. The question of why Patton was not sneezing, eyes puffing up painfully. And Virgil, not wanting to be pushed into another lie, had handed off the pill bottle. 

After an analysis of what he’d been taking, Logan was not happy. And once he explained it to Roman and Patton too, they were not happy either. Patton was, in fact, crying. 

“How could you do that to yourself? You were weak and sick every single day, and you kept taking it? Why?”

Virgil took a deep breath before answering Roman. “BecauseIwasworriedyou’dmakefunofme.”

Roman gave him a long look, doing his very best not to allow himself to start crying. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I guess I did give you reason to, didn’t I? I… I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Don’t beat yourself up over it. And besides, I also take them so Patton doesn’t get a reaction.”

“Not anymore you don’t,” Patton informed him, pocketing the bottle. “I have allergy meds I can take that don’t involve you throwing up and passing out.” 

Virgil nodded, feeling a bit like a chastised puppy before Roman took his hands. “We’re not mad, okay pet? We’re just upset that you hurt yourself over this.”

_ Pet.  _ Virgil briefly considered murdering Roman over calling him that, but the truth was, there was something he liked about it. 

_ Pet.  _ Made him feel wanted. Owned. 

_ Pet.  _ Maybe this wasn’t too bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and interaction (especially comments :) is appreciated!


End file.
